beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Supreme Archilles M:D
Supreme Archilles M:D '''is a strong Defense-Type and Dual-Rotation Bey owned by Wong a.k.a Justin Wong. FaceBolt : Archilles The FaceBolt depicts Archilles, a Greek hero of the Trojan War and the greatest warrior of '''Homer's lliad. It has a fluroscent colour in the background, as the main design shows Archilles wielding it's Halberd, having'' 'ARCHILLES' engraved into it with a Bold Text. The FaceBolt is made of complete Platinum, allowing it for more solid defense. Once an aerial, crash attack or surprise is incoming, it's motif glows, signaling it's user to take action. Once it activates or executes a Move or Special Move, a dark purple aura surrounds it. Energy Ring : Archilles The Energy Ring has razor sharp arrows armed with bows on each side of it to aid Archilles in multiple attacks on several occassions. The razor sharp arrows can also be switched to face upwards to cause the opponent to receive a severe recoil damage from aerial attacks. Fusion Wheel : Supreme Supreme has 2 Modes, Default Mode and Counter Mode. '''In Default Mode, reflective barriers are brought out to reflect or change the course of long-range attacks, as well as being capable of deflecting most attacks. It also has razor sharp blades in front of the reflective barriers to increase the damage it deals by a great extent. In Counter Mode, it is many ways similar to Destroyer's Counter Mode. It has a decent capability on knocking the opponent's bey out of the stadium and has gained enhanced attacking power and superb speed, as well as high potential on producing gravititional waves. 4D Performance Tip : Metallic Drive The Metallic Drive features 3 Modes, being MXFXtreme Flat, MWDWide Defense, and MRFRubber Flat. It seems to be a hybrid of X:D and F:S/F:D, it gains Left-Rotation through F:S, and Right-Rotation through F:D, and Mode Changing from X:D, thus making it a Dual-Rotating Mode Change 4D Performance Tip. It seems to be 2 layered, the first layer being on the upper area, fitting as the Spintrack which can utilize friction and air to create tornadoes or gain momentum from the friction and air to regain or increase spin by a great extent, as well as being able to lock air in. The second layer sits right below the Spintrack layer, which is the Performance Tip layer, which can switch through the modes stated above. In MXF, it is highly capable of withstanding uneven surfaces and has a decent potential of knocking out the opponent's bey, along with aggressive movements by it's sides. In MWD, it is highly capable of defending against the opponent's strong attacks with superb defense. In MRF, it is highly capable of knocking out the opponent's bey through brute and overwhelming force, followed by enhanced and superb speed gained by the momentum of the friction and air. Also, both the Spintrack and the Performance Tip layer can produce sparks through the method of rapidly spinning at blinding speed, as it can convert the sparks into a massive and overwhelming shockwave. Moves '''Supreme Pressurizer : '''Archilles releases multiple gravititional waves to hold the opponent's bey down to the ground by pressure, as whoever attempts to break free of the gravitional waves would get crushed by the overwhelming pressure of gravity. '''Supreme Shield : '''Archilles charges it's shield with light, as the opponent's bey which attempts to attack Archilles would receive high recoil damage, as the recoil damage would be twice as powerful as the attacking force of the opponent's bey. '''Supreme Halberd : '''Archilles charges it's halberd with light, as it attempts to strike the opponent with overwhelming force, the overwhelming force could potentially handicap a part of the opponent's bey if used in a proper occassion. It is also capable of breaking through or negating storms or sandstorms by slashing the object itself multiple times. '''Supreme Flashbang : '''Archilles charges it's helmet with light, as it removes the helmet and swings it at the opponent, the helmet would travel at supersonic speed and potentially deal critical damage to the opponent with overwhelming force. '''Supreme Driver : '''Archilles flies to the sky and turns upside-down in air and starts spinning at blinding speed, creating multiple gigantic tornadoes of light and thunder that spans the whole stadium, as the multiple thunder-charged light tornadoes approaches the opponent's bey and sucks it in, electroding them and throwing them out of the stadium, spinless. '''Supreme Rotation : '''Archilles utilizes it's 4D Performance Tip's special abilities to gain a great amount of momentum from the friction and air. Gathering enough momentum from friction and air, it produces a massive shockwave to slow down the opponent's bey, as it travels at Near-Light Speed due to the momentum gained from the friction and air and starts furiously barraging or attacking the opponent with devastating force. The devastating force could break through a defensive object if used in proper occassions. '''Supreme Impact : '''Archilles utilizes it's 4D Performance Tip's special abilities to gain a great amount of momentum from the friction and air. Gathering enough momentum from the friction and air, it produces multiple huge waves of slicing wind, as it enfuses itself with a tornado and soars through the sky. Upon reaching the sky, it quickly crashes down on the opponent's bey while dealing several aerial attacks, and due to it being enfused with a tornado, it deals more damage and while crashing on the opponent's bey, it releases a devastating and overwhelming impact of slicing wind at the opponent's bey, destroying it. '''Supreme Blast : '''Archilles tightens it's fists together and emits light, as it converts the emitted light into a destructive and massive blast of light that faces upwards, mostly used for negating or repelling aerial and crashing attacks, as the destructive and massive blast of light would completely demolish the opponent's bey if the opponent's bey is caught off guard. If the blast misses, it can utilize it's 4D Performance Tip's special abilities to lock air into it's 4D Performance Tip and releases the air at the opponent's bey's direction, redirecting the blast of light at the opponent's bey. '''Supreme Shockwave : '''Archilles utilizes it's 4D Performance Tip's special abilities to rapidly spin at blinding speed to generate sparks, as the generated sparks are converted into a massive and overwhelming shockwave, the shockwave's brute force is proved to be able to potentially demolish the entire first layer of the stadium, leaving the opponent's bey and itself in the second layer, which is quite rocky as the opponent's bey would rapidly lose spin due to the rough ground, whereas Archilles is able to maintain spin and stabilize itself through the utilization of it's 4D Performance Tip's Mode Change, MXF. '''Supreme Strike : '''Archilles charges itself with Raw Electric, as it travels at lightning speed and rapidly strikes the opponent's bey with overwhelming power and strength, aided by enhanced lightning speed. The sides of the opponent's bey would receive a severe amount of damage, enough to break the sides of the opponent's bey if the opponent's bey is vulnerable. Special Move '''Supreme Emperor Shredder : '''Archilles releases gravititional waves to hold the opponent's bey down to the ground, whoever attempts to break free would get crushed by the overwhelming pressure of gravity, as Archilles flies to the sky and it's Inner-Beast appears, as it spins at blinding speed to create multiple gigantic tornadoes of light and thunder, as the thunder-charged light tornadoes spans the stadium, sucking the opponent's bey in, as Archilles and it's Inner-Beast comes charging down to the vulnerable opponent's bey and thrusts them with it's razor sharp halberd, shredding the opponent's bey into pieces. Extra Modes '''Scanner Mode : '''Archilles ultimately gains Enhanced Reflexes, Senses and Speed, enough to evade most attacks. Also, it is immune to harmful sources, such as Destabilizing Sound and Poisonous Objects. However, this Mode can only be activated per 10 Minutes, as it expires after 10 Minutes of proper use. '''Anti-Absorber Mode : '''Archilles gains the ability to prevent absorption from the opponent's bey by a massive extent, thus making it spin longer and perform offensive tactics more effectively with no interferances. Also, the elements produced by Archilles cannot be absorb nor consumed by the opponent's bey. '''Survival Mode : '''Archilles gains the ability to survive or reduce the damage of most of the opponent's bey's attacks. This should be noted that it doesn't reduce the damage of the opponent's bey's attacks entirely, receiving 3-5% of the damage at the very least. '''Rod Mode : '''Archilles uses itself as a solid rod with enhanced and superb defense, able to change the course of long-range or mid-range attacks. However, it would receive some damage from the attacks, also, it would be vulnerable to close-range attacks. '''Operation Emergency : '''Mainly used for serious emergency(s) in Tag-Team Battles. Archilles releases it's elements stored inside it's Core and transfers it to it's Partner's bey, thus causing it's Partner's bey to consume the elements and making it their own for a short period of time. Oddly, Archilles regains it's elements after a short period of time when a source known as Eternano enters it's body, thus regaining it's elements while empowering it, as it's Partner's bey loses the consumed elements. The side-effects if the Partner's bey consumes the elements are : *If the element(s) of Archilles does not match with the Partner's bey, the Partner's bey would receive a certain amount of damage in it's core. *After consuming the elements of Archilles, the Partner's bey would suffer in pain. The reason of this suffering is because the Partner's bey cannot fully master the utilization of Archilles' elements. Special Note This page is property of User:JustinWong.